The present invention relates to a beauty device, and methods for beauty, health management and information pushing based on the beauty device, and more specifically, to a manicuring device, and methods for manicuring, health management and information pushing based on the manicuring device.
The existing digital manicuring equipment is complex equipment with a display device, a photographic device, a spray-painting device, a control device, a CPU, storage means and the like, incorporating software and hardware. A large amount of designs for nails are stored in the digital manicuring equipment. Those designs are displayed on the display device via which a user can select a design. After the user selects the design, the photographic device of the manicuring equipment takes pictures of a fingernail from various angles and then calculates a three-dimensional shape for the fingernail. Finally, the manicuring equipment spray-paints the design on the fingernail according to the three-dimensional shape.
However, the existing digital manicuring equipment is rather expensive, has a large size and is only used by professional nail salons.